Promise For The Future
by Fu Fu's the name
Summary: Inuyasha makes a promise in the dead of the night. InuKag some MirSan
1. 1A Can't sleep

**Guess what! I'm editing! I went through, and read this chapter, and realized how awful it was! So I decided, what the hell, I'll re-write this whole story! I really want to too! So here's chap number one! (Original will be at bottom)**

**

* * *

A/N: This is the story that came before Life Together forever**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha(Even though, I wish I did::tear:)

* * *

Kagome Higurashi rolled over in her sleeping bag, making sure she kept her eyes peacefully shut. As to not arise suspicion from the hanyou she knew was sleeping above her. She gave a mental sigh. She just might never get to sleep!

But, could you really blame her? She'd been kidnapped, They defeated Kaguya, Naraku had returned, and she had kissed Inuyasha. In front of everyone, including a bloodthirsty demon. And he had kissed her back, no denying that. He'd even pulled her into his arms afterwards, whispering how worried he was, and making promises that she'd never even thought possible. All in one impossibly long day!

She rolled over to lie on her back, (Shippou was sleeping curled up with Kirara, finding her distant mood from earlier a personal insult) She opened her eyes just for a second, to find a pair of golden orbs staring down at her, an inch from her own.

"Inuyasha." She breathed. Amazed with herself that she hadn't jumped at all by his sudden presence.

"Keh! You really thought I'd fall for that? You haven't been sleeping this whole time, I do have ears you know." He said, with a warmness in his voice that he only directed at her.

But Kagome wasn't in the mood for his warmness right now. She was still pissed about the 'incident' they'd had earlier. "Why do you care?" She asked venomously, as she rolled back over, exposing her back to the hanyou she loved.

There was a short pause. Before a hesitant voice said, "Why wouldn't I?"

This puzzled Kagome for many reasons. One, she'd never heard him talk like that, like he was scared. And two, he'd usually just deny that he cared at all, not try to convince her that he did. Something was going on here.

She rolled back over to stare at him with fiery, and somewhat watery eyes. "Maybe because you never act like you care! You always act like I'm a burden to you, that my only purpose is to help you gather the jewel shards, so you can turn into something you don't need to turn into. That's why Inuyasha, because you _don't _care, and you probably never will!" She again, turned her back on him. She knew her words were hurtful, and probably a little untruthful, but at the moment, she didn't care. Anger was coursing through her body in waves. She didn't feel much like ranting the truth.

She suddenly found Inuyasha's warm arms making her roll back over, and sit up. She caught, and held his gaze, and she almost melted in his arms. He was staring at her with longing, and gentleness, and almost...'_No, don't set yourself up for heartbreak again girl. He loves Kikyou, not you._'

"Inuyasha!" She said, as firmly as she could, but her voice quivered. He then, pulled her to his chest, smothering his face in her raven hair.

"I know I act that way Kagome," He said, slightly muffled, "But that's all it is, an act. You saved me from going insane today, no one else could have done that..." What he really wanted to say was on the tip of his tongue, but it came out differently then he'd intended, "Thank you."

Kagome was beyond shocked. And said the first thing that came into her head. "You're welcome." He leaned back, out of the embrace, and again, locked eyes with her. But this look was like he was asking for something, trying to convey a question without words. Without knowing what it was, she just nodded. She trusted him after all.

She didn't expect what happened nest, his lips claimed hers. And it was the best feeling she ever had. He was an amazing kisser, she felt it had something to do with the soft feeling of fangs against her lips.

When they finally came up for air, (only when the need to do so became excruciating), Inuyasha put one taloned finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to lock with his, in a tender gesture that shocked the both of them. "You started the last one, I though I'd return the favor."

She melted into his arms. And Inuyasha embraced the gesture, and the young girl. He just couldn't get enough of burring his nose in that shiny black hair of hers, and breathing in her delicious scent.

But after several minutes, thoughts entered his head that made him pull back, knowing he had to explain things to her.

"Kagome, " He said, she looked into his eyes as if she felt he could conquer the world, all for her. He would too, he shook his head to clear it before he went on. "As much as I'd like it to, this doesn't change things between us at the moment. You've already been kidnapped by Naraku to get to me, and if Naraku found out about this, " He cleared his throat, and kissed her forehead, before continuing. "It would only get worse. And I can't put you in that kind of danger. But when we're done with this, and we defeat Naraku, I want you with me Kagome. I want you to be my mate, I won't need to turn full-demon if I know you'll be waiting for me at the end." He said. He lips still very close to his forehead. He felt a little uncomfortable saying that, but he knew that if he didn't, he could end up losing this beautiful creature to one of the many guys she seemed to be wooing left and right. Not to mention, this war would be a lot easier to bear, if he knew Kagome would be waiting at the end. Not even Kikyou, could give him the reason, strength or resolve, to see this battle to it's end, that Kagome could give him with a single glance.

She fell into his arms again, and nodded her head against it, as her arms tightened around him.

**

* * *

PS: There is already a sequel to this chapter. Life Together Forever**


	2. 1B original

**And here is the original!**

* * *

Kagome couldn't sleep. Not with the day she'd had. When Inuyasha had allowed them to stop and sleep, Kagome had made a nice show to make it look like she had fallen asleep. But how could she? Kaguya had just been defeated that day. She'd kissed Inuyasha in a room full of onlookers that very day. And, was it just her imagination, or had he kissed her back? Yes, he had. She couldn't doubt that. He'd then hugged her, and told her how worried he was.

Kagome rolled over to lie on her back, (Shippo decided to sleep with Sango that night) only to find the amber eyes of the hanyou that filled her thoughts, right infront of her face.

"Inuyasha!" She didn't jump or start, she just whispered his name.

"Feh! You actualy think I can't tell you havn't been sleeping this whole time?" Inuyasha sneered, but he had that warmness in his voice that only Kagome seemed to ever hear, maybe that was because he never directed it to anyone else.

"Why do you care?" Kagome said, rolling back over to her previous position, with her back to the hanyou she loved.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome stiffened at his words. _what was that? he'd usualy just denie that he cared at all. _Kagome rolled back over.

"Maybe because you never act like you care? You always act like I'm some big bother to you. That my only cause is to locate the jewel shards so you can become something that I hate, that's why you shouldn't care Inuyasha. Because you never did and you propaply never will" Kagome again rolled her back on him. She knew her words where hurtful but she didn't care.

Kagome suddenly felt warm, strong arms, make her roll back over and sit up, she looked into Inuyasha's eyes and for once didn't see the slightest hint of hate, spitfulness, or disgust. Just his eyes, and almost, _no, it couldn't be. He doesn't love me, he loves kikyo, he knows I'm not her by now, so why the look. could it possiply be that..._

"Inuyasha!" He then crushed her to his chest.

"I know I act that way Kagome. But you need to understand that that's all it is. An act. You saved me from going Insane today Kagome, no one else could have done that" He hesitated when whispering into her ear, then plunged on.

"Thank you"

Kagome didn't know what else to say, so she said the first thing that had come to her mind. "You're welcome" Inuyasha pulled her back and then looked into her eyes once more. But his look was more questining. Like he wanted permission to do something. Not knowing what it was, Kagome just nodded her head.

Inuyasha leaned forward slightly, as he pulled Kagome towards him, and he captured her lips in a sweet, but firm kiss.

Kagome hadn't been expecting that! But it didn't take long for her to get used to the idea before she was kissing him back. Inuyasha licked her lips begging for intrance. Kagome complied and let him deepen it.

When they finally broke for air, Inuyasha put one taloned finger under her chin and brought it up so he was looking in her eyes again. The tenderness that the action entaled shocking both of them "You intiated the last one. I wanted to return the favor"

Kagome melted into his arms. Inuyasha made no move to either pull away, or push her away. He just wraped his arms around her and nuzzeled into her raven hair, breathing in her scent.

After several minutes Inuyasha decided he had to be clear with Kagome of his plans for after Naraku's deafeat. Because she did play a major role in them.

"Kagome. This doesn't change much right now. You're already kidnapped to use against me just because your the weekest of our group and a female. But if it got out we were, together..."Inuyasha felt a little uncomfortable saying that but plowed throught non the less. "It would only get worst. But once we defeat Naraku, and gather the rest of the jewel shards, I want you to be with me Kagome. I need you. I wont need to turn into a full demon if I have you here with me." Inuyasha felt uncomfortable saying that too. But it had to be said, otherwise he could very well lose her. Plus, this fight would be alot eisier to bear if he knew Kagome would be there waiting for him when it was all over. Kikyo, could never give him the reason, strength or resolve, to see this battle to it's end. Only Kagome could do that.

Inuyasha felt Kagome nodding her head against his chest.

**

* * *

Please! give feedback! (This is the original chapter of this story, that I wrote 5/21/05, the last chapter was the revised version.)(The next chapter will be the revised second chapter, and the chapter after that, will be the original second chapter.)**


	3. 2A Kikyou

**Okay! Here's chapter two revised! Like the first one, original is at the bottom. and I'd like some feedback on which you guys think is better! Thanx! See you around!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own him. wish I did, but I don't. I do own a Sesshoumaru wrist band! But not the Inuyasha storyline. :Sigh:**

* * *

He sat staring at the well. Willing it to open up, and emit the women he loved into this world. The enchanted well continued to lay dormant. Inuyasha sighed.

Not much had changed between him and Kagome in the long three months since the defeat of Kaguya. What had changed though, was a decrease in the amount of fights. Small touches, and looks here and there. There were moments when he wanted to kiss her so badly, it had been physically painful to resists. And two nights since he made the promise, where they'd sat on a hilltop, watching the stars with there arms wrapped around one another. Those memories he held close and precious, and always would.

He was thinking of those nights, the more recent of the two in particular, when he caught a scent he was hoping he'd never catch again. One of death, graveyard soil, and the women he once thought he loved.

He rose to his feet, and looked in the direction of the sacred tree, the Goshinboku. To see the eerie glow of Kikyou's soul stealers. He hesitantly walked in that direction, knowing that Kagome had said she wouldn't be back till the next day at sunset. She would never have to see this.

He came upon the dead priestess when her back was turned to him, as she observed the bare stretch of bark on the sacred tree. She suddenly turned her head, to look him straight in the eye. "Inuyasha, are you read to accompany me to hell?"

The hanyou was taken aback. "What?" he exclaimed.

She turned fully around to face him. A sad, cold smile gracing her lips. "You're quest is foolish, you will fail, and Naraku will still use the Shikon No Tama to become fully demon."

"Kikyou...I..."

* * *

Kagome pulled herself up the inside of the well, and managed to do a back flip in the air, (using the lip of the well as leverage), landing painfully on her rear. She winced as she looked around. '_Hm, I was half hoping Inuyasha would be here waiting for me, even though I am a day early.'_

She stood up, rubbing her backside, when an eerie glow to her left caught her eye. She could clearly see Kikyou's soul stealers in the distance. And if Kikyou was in the area, most likely Inuyasha knew she was there.

Against her better judgment, knowing she was betraying Inuyasha's trust, and quite possibly, setting herself up for heartbreak, she walked in the direction of the Goshinboku. She just had to see what was going on.

She came upon the scene from the side, being able to see both of there faces. Kikyou was in the middle of a sentence. "-will still use the Shikon No Tama to become fully demon."

"Kikyou...I... Can't go with you." Inuyasha said, hanging his head. Kagome's heart ached suddenly. He seemed like he was sad by that notion. Or was it simply guilt at going back on his promise?

The priestess's expression melted from calmness, to irritation, as she took half a step forward. "You can't, or you won't?" She asked, her voice coming out as cold as ice.

The hanyou raised his head, and Kagome was relieved to see the fire behind his eyes. "I won't, I'm sorry Kikyou. But what you are right now isn't the real Kikyou. She's dead. And I'll admit, she was killed while under my protection, so I will avenge her, but you are not her. You're nothing but graveyard soil, and a portion of Kagome's soul. Not Kikyou. You're nothing like her."

Kikyou now looked angrier then Kagome had ever seen her. "So," She said coldly. "You reject me for the copy? That cheap imitation of myself. Well, I'll just eliminate the problem."

She pulled an arrow from her back, notched it in her bow, and pointed it straight at the shrub Kagome was hiding behind.

"Die!" She screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up in alarm, and registered Kikyou's words, and Kagome's sudden scent in one panicked moment. And before he could do anything to stop her, she had already notched the arrow.

Almost mechanically, he pulled the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, and slashed Kikyou across the shoulder, almost taking off her head. But missing by a fraction of an inch.

There was no blood, simply a hollow wound. She fell to the ground, her bow and arrow slipping from her fingers as Kagome came out of hiding. "I'm sorry Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!"

He just fell to his knees next to the dieing priestess, who seemed to be having trouble breathing. "I'm sorry Kikyou, but I couldn't allow you to hurt her." he whispered.

The priestess smiled sadly. Acting drastically different from a moment ago. "Please, don't be. You've set me free. This body was only trapping me in this world, when I had no right, want, or need to be here. Thank you." She said.

And all to soon, it was over. She stopped breathing. And a small, silvery orb floated above her chest, before slamming into Kagome's, knocking her to her knees.

Inuyasha leaned forward quickly and caught her, pulling the girl against his chest.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered weakly.

"Shhhh, I'm here." He said, comfortingly.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-" She continued. He just shushed her again.

"I doesn't matter, I did what I needed to do." He said, his voice somewhat sad.

Kagome realized her strength was rapidly returning, but made no move to pull away from the hanyou. She really wanted to just stay here in his arms forever.

After several minutes, she felt her tail-bone protesting the angle. She sighed before sitting up, but not pulling totally out of his reach.

She caught his eyes, the golden pools that seemed endlessly deep, and always a little sad, that she just loved. And found he had the question in them. He wanted to kiss her. She knew that there had been times before, (One right in the middle of Kaede's hut, in front of everyone) where he had been asking to kiss her, without even realizing it. She had not reacted, knowing the danger that could come. She knew Inuyasha would willingly die for her. She wasn't about to let that happen.

But at the moment, all of that flew out of her mind, as she took the initiative, and crushed her lips to his. Engaging in a kiss that rocked the both of them to the core, and ignited a fire deep in her belly, that she wasn't quite familiar with.

And then, it was over. What seemed an eternity, and yet only a few minutes. Forever, and yet still not enough. She breathed heavily as she leaned into his chest again.

Inuyasha panted lightly, before saying, his smirk evident in his voice. "Any chance we don't have to wait till we kick Naraku's ass?"

She smiled into his chest. "Nope. We could make each other vulnerable. You know that. But... It won't be long." Kagome snuggled her face farther in his kimono. As he in turn, snuggled his face in her raven hair. Then sighing he let her go, knowing that there day would come. With Kagome waiting at the end of this quest with open arms, He knew it would be more then worth the wait.

* * *


	4. 2B Original

**ORIGINAL!**

* * *

Inuyasha had seen them. The soul stealers. Kikyou's soul stealers. Kagome's was in her time, he knew he was safe when it came to her feeling any pain over this.

_'Feh. as if? she always seems to see everything that happens between us! even if she is in her own time!' _Inuyasha thought, as he walked through the forest towards where he had seen the despicable demon.

Inuyasha came into a small clearing, and there she was. Kikyou. the women who had caused so much of Kagome's pain. _'No, that was you, you Baka!' _Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, I knew you would come. Now is your time to join me in hell. This quest you are on is foolish, you will never succeed" She said, in her steady cooled voice. Inuyasha mentally shuddered at it. She had an extreme aura of mystery about her.

"Kikyou, I..."

* * *

Kagome crawled out of the well a day earlier then she had initially planned. '_At least Inuyasha will be happy' _Kagome thought as she heaved her big yellow backpack out of the well behind her. She dropped it on the ground with a mumbled "oomph!"

"Huh?" Kagome turned in the direction of a strange, yet unmistakable aura. '_Kikyou! Oh no!' _Kagome left her bag where it was and raced toward the dead Miko. _'Please Inuyasha! be alright! You made a promise!'_

Kagome didn't stop running till she could see her soul stealers, and hear her speaking, Inuyasha was in the clearing with Kikyou as well.

Kikyou was speaking. "...This quest you are on is foolish. You will never succeed"

"Kikyou, I... Can't go with you" Inuyasha said, his head bowed.

Kikyou didn't seem surprised, she just stepped closer to Inuyasha. Not much closer, just a few steps. "You can't, or you wont?" She said calmly.

Inuyasha looked up into her eye's defiantly. "I won't, you may have died while I lived, but that doesn't mean I owe you my life! I will defeat Naraku for you, Then I will get on with my life. I'm sorry that you are unable to have one, but if you ever felt something for me, you wouldn't want to ruin my happiness, would you?" The words were cruel. Kagome knew he hadn't meant to sound that mean. But maybe that was how he really felt.

"So, you reject me for that copy? That pathetic girl! If you won't go with me because of her, I'll eliminate your dilemma" Kikyou sounded more angry then Kagome had ever heard her. The dead priestess reached behind her and pulled an arrow from her sack. Then aimed it right at Kagome, who had been hiding in a nearby bush.

"Die!" Kikyou screamed, she was about to release the arrow when...

* * *

"You can't, or you won't?" She said coldly. She sounded almost scolding.

Inuyasha looked up into her eye's defiantly. "I won't, you may have died while I lived, but that doesn't mean I owe you my life! I will defeat Naraku for you, Then I will get on with my life I'm sorry that you are unable to have one, but if you ever felt something for me, you wouldn't want to ruin my happiness, would you?" Inuyasha almost cringed at the words that came out of his mouth. She hadn't deserved them, but they were true.

"So, you reject me for that copy? That pathetic girl! If you won't go with me because of her, I'll eliminate your dilemma" Inuyasha looked up instantly, more surprised by the rage behind the words then the words themselves.

Kikyou pulled an arrow from her bag and fixed it into her arrow, before aiming it at a nearby bush. Inuyasha registered her earlier words instantly before drawing Tetsusaiga.

Just as Kikyou screamed out "Die!" Inuyasha brought down Tetsusaiga, cutting a large slash, that went from the back of Kikyou's right shoulder, to the back of her left thigh. The bow and arrow hit the ground.

Kagome ran out of the bush, as Inuyasha lent down next to the dieing miko. "I'm sorry" Inuyasha whispered, his fathers sword falling on the ground beside him.

"Don't be." Kikyou seemed to have returned to the miko Inuyasha used to know, in her last moments of the illusion that had been her current existence. "I'm not. Thank you for releasing me Inuyasha, Take care of the girl," Kikyou shuddered as she clung to her artificial life long enough to say her part. "She can give you the happiness and trust I never could have" Then with one shuddering breath, she was gone.

Kagome's soul floated out of Kikyou's body, and slammed into her (Kagome). Knocking her backwards, Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered weakly, as he held her in his arms.

"Shhhh" He responded.

"I'm sorry" she continued anyways.

"I protected you. I released her. My job is done, don't be sorry" Inuyasha said, he lightly kissed her forehead.

Kagome sighed as she snuggled farther into Inuyasha's chest. She was cursing the fact that her strength was returning.

Finally, she sighed and sat up. She didn't pull totally out of his reach though.

Kagome looked into his eye's and saw it there. That thing that told her he was asking to kiss her. He had asked maybe twice since that night two months ago, when he made the promise. Kagome had refused both times. Reminding him of the trouble it would cause were someone to see. This time, she didn't care.

Kagome crushed her lips to his, then she felt the fire. That fire that had almost been her undoing the last two months. She felt him respond instantly. Pushing back with passion that only hers could match.

Then it was over. What felt like eternity, and yet only seconds at the same time. She pressed close to his chest, as she breathed heavily.

"Any chance about not waiting till we kick Naraku's ass?" Inuyasha whispered, a smile evident in his voice.

"Nope. We could make each other vulnerable. You know that. It won't be long." Kagome snuggled her face farther in his kimono. As he in turn, snuggled his face in her raven hair. Then sighing he let her go, knowing that there day would come. With Kagome waiting at the end of this quest with open arms, He knew it would be more then worth the wait.

**

* * *

Okay, so please, review!I would love you all, if you could tell me how I did with the re-write. Thanx! - Fu Fu**


	5. 3A Naraku's Fall

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sango stepped up next to Kagome, as they all watched the yellow flames of the wind scar race towards it's target. When they struck, the weakened, almost human Naraku screamed in agony, before dissolving in a white light.

"We did it!" Kagome called out triumphantly.

Inuyasha slowly sheathed the Tetsusaiga. Amazed that it was finally all over. He could get on with his life now, with Kagome.

A smirk rose to his face, as he turned around, one hand still covering a hole is his shoulder from where Naraku's tentacles had got a lucky shot, and walked up to Kagome.

She was beaming, a cut over her eyebrow dripping blood slowly, but she didn't seem to care. As she smiled at him, with that utter, blind faith she had in him. He had not doubt that she never wavered in the fact that they could do it. That they could destroy him.

He pulled her into his arms, as joyful tears started streaming down her face. Kouga and Sesshoumaru were also in the clearing, and Kouga was glaring daggers, while the Tai-youkai simply turned and walked away, a bouncing Rin and a ranting Jaken at his heels.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from his chest, to cover her lips in a soft gentle kiss. Not caring who was looking, except for the delight that this would set the damn wolf in his place.

When he pulled away, Kagome turned her head to see Miroku and Sango lose in each others arms, whispering to one another, and Sango had a small smile on her face.

Kagome couldn't help but feel like everything was going to go right now. Nothing could make this moment better.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Well, almost nothing.

"I love you too."

* * *

Kagome sat on the lip of the well, not quite wanting to jump in. She knew she had to go visit her family, tell them what was going on, and talk about the advancements in her and Inuyasha's relationship. But something felt, just something didn't feel right. She had no idea what it was.

"So," she said, to the hanyou standing in front of her. "Sure you don't want to come with me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

He looked away. "Keh, I've got things to do here wench."

She slid off the side of the well, to stand right in front of him, and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I'll miss you." She delighted in the feel of his shudder at her warm breath on his neck.

"Keh," He said, somewhat shakily.

She pulled back, and smiled seductively at him. He looked half way between horrified, and shocked. She almost giggled. Then she leaned forward just far enough, so that there lips were mere millimeters apart. "Still sure?" She whispered, her lips snagging his.

He couldn't hold back, he captured her lips in a very heated kiss, one that awoken his demon side, and made the fire return to her stomach.

When they finally pulled away, there need for air over powering there need for each other, they were both breathless, and Kagome could clearly feel that she had got what she wanted. He wanted her, right here, right now.

"Please come back with me." She uttered quietly.

He shuddered again. "I want to…….., you have no idea how much, but I can't." He said, not a hint of evasiveness, or deceit in his voice.

She giggled. "No, I know how much you want to." She said, pressing herself closer to him, making him gasp quietly. She smiled. She couldn't believe she was doing this! This so wasn't her style.

She pulled herself away from him, and brought her legs up and over the side of the well, watching them dangle above the blackness. She sighed, and was about to push off the side, when she felt arms close around her waist, and a pair of lips were on her neck.

He pulled her backwards off the well, and down onto the grass. Never losing contact between his lips, and some part of her body.

Kagome didn't resist for one moment. And soon felt her self swept up in her own tide of emotions. In an hours time, she was his mate.

* * *

They had taken refuge on the edge of the forest, where they could still see the well. Kagome lay in the arms of her mate, just staring into his eyes, one hand hovering over the fresh bite mark on her collar bone.

Her mate smiled at her. "I love you." He whispered. "My mate."

She smiled back. And ran the back of her finger down his cheek. "I love you too."

He leaned forward and captured her lips sweetly.

"I need to go home," she whispered weakly, when he pulled away, and started tracing kisses down her neck again. " I really need to talk to Mamma."

"Shh," He whispered.

She giggled. "Okay dog-boy, " she said, sobering just enough to push him away, and pull his haori closer to hide her bare chest. "I've got to go. Now, what have you done with my underwear?" She asked, looking around them, there clothes were strewn every which way.

He sighed loudly, and leaned back on the ground in irritation. "Doubt there's much of them left..." He muttered under his breath.

Kagome looked at him, as she pulled on her bra, and shirt. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

She gave him a skeptic look. Then she pulled on her pants, and stood up, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Still don't want to come?"

He looked at her, having successfully pulled on his pants, and was working on his shirt. "Still can't."

she sighed loudly. "Alright, I'll just have to go by myself." She said, before stepping closer to him, and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Bye!" She turned around, and ran to the well, hopping in without giving herself enough chance to read the warnings, the churning in her stomach, and the white light that surrounded her, instead of the usual pinkish purple.

She was floating in white for a moment, when a voice rang out, "You're quest has been fulfilled. Now is the time for things to go back as they were."

Kagome instantly panicked at those words, afraid of what they might mean. The Jewel around her neck suddenly disappeared, right before she landed on the bottom of the well in her own time.

She looked up, frightened of what she might see, and was almost disappointed to see the brown, wooden ceiling of the well house. She franticly scrambled to her feet, and up the ladder. When she reached the top, she perched on the lip of the well, and took a deep breath before jumping in.

And...she hit the bottom.

The tears had started long before her feet ever touched the ground. It was her scream of agony, misery, and utter pain that didn't come, till that sickening thump.

* * *

The hanyou waited by the well for his mate to return. He waited three whole days before finally deciding, something had gone wrong, something just didn't feel right.

He took a running jump into the well, expecting to feel the welcoming aura of the time slip. But was disappointed as he hit the bottom.

One fact zipped through his mind with the precision of a dart. The well wasn't working, and Kagome was on the other side. 500 years in the future.

He looked down at the ground, and felt his heart clench painfully. Sitting at the bottom, was the Shikon No Tama. The strand that had held it around his beautiful mates neck, broken.

Inuyasha's scream of fury, rage and utter pain, could be heard for miles around. And every soul that heard it, hoped to Kami that it had nothing to do with them, or there loved ones. Many of them were lucky, some of them, were not.

**

* * *

Okay, you might have some questions about this, but here's how it goes. The original version, is the one that leads on to the original, Life Together Forever. But I'm planning on making a, get this, alternate sequel. I don't believe it's ever been attempted, but I don't care. I'm doin it! Just try and stop me! I hope you guys all like this one it will definitely be different. (I'm putting a new spin on it, hope you like!) - Fu Fu**


	6. 3B Original

**And The original chapter 3**

* * *

Inuyasha ran forward, raising Tetsusaiga above his head as he screamed "Wind Scar!" Inside the energy that was released by the sword, was Hiraikotsu, and Miroku's staff which Kagome had shot as a purifying arrow. Together they raced and hit there target, Naraku, in a blinding flash of light, and Naraku screamed in agony as he dissolved to ashes.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed. "We did it!"

Inuyasha and Miroku turned around with matching looks of determination on there faces as Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga back into it's sheath. Inuyasha walked right up to Kagome, Miroku walked right up to Sango.

Inuyasha had the question in his eye's, while Kagome saw, out of the corner of her eye, Miroku grabbed Sango's face in his hands gently, and kissed her tenderly.

Kagome nodded, and he kissed her with passion. She slipped her arms around his neck, as she returned it. Shippo was hiding behind a tree with a red face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said when they broke apart.

"Yeah?' She answered, leaning her head against his chest, as his hands slipped around her waist.

"Be mine?"

Kagome sighed, "You need to ask?"

"Just checking" He said, snuggling his face into her hair. A smile on his lips.

**(OMG! I can't believe how corny that is! But I think I'm gonna leave it be.)**

* * *

Sango was extremely surprised when Miroku gently grabbed her face in his hands and then kissed her. She was even more surprised that she kissed him back without thinking about it.

Sango moaned against his lips, as he licked hers, begging for entry. She didn't give a thought of defiance, before she allowed him to taste her, and her him in return. She never knew monk tasted _sooo _good.

Then, he pulled back. Slightly biting her lip before backing away completely, and grinned.

Sango's heart was going a hundred miles a minute. She looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome , and saw them lost in each others arms. She turned to Miroku, who still had his arms around her waist. She didn't move to dislodge him.

"Did you two plan this?" Sango asked, smiling slightly.

Miroku didn't answer. He slid his hands to rest on the top of her hips, and then knelt down on one knee. Sango's heart skipped a beat at what she knew was coming, at least what she hoped was coming.

"My beautiful Sango. Please do me the honor of becoming my beautiful wife" Miroku said, looking into her eye's with overwhelming longing. Sango's breath caught in her chest.

"Yes, Houshi-sama, I would be honored" she replied, her face resembling the same red as Inuyasha haori.

Miroku stood back up and pulled her into his arms, hugging her close to his chest, and his heart.

* * *

"Keh, I don't need your help!" Inuyasha told Miroku, as Miroku tried to pick up a plank of wood.

Him and Inuyasha were in a clearing very close to the bone eaters well. Inuyasha was starting to build a hut, it was for Kagome, but she wouldn't see it till it was finished.

She had gone home, She wanted to see her family and tell them of there defeat over Naraku. Inuyasha remembered there parting.

_"Want to come with me?" Kagome asked, as she sat on the side of the well._

_"I've got things I've got to do here wench" Inuyasha had replied, though his words were gruff, his tone was soft._

_"You sure?" she batted her eye's at him as she stood up and walked closer to him. Inuyasha gulped. '_don't give in' _he told himself._

_"Yeah wench, got a problem?" Kagome was now right in front of him, so close that if he just barely leaned forward..._

_"I'll miss you" She said, her lips snagged his they were so close._

_"Keh" he responded, this time his snagged hers. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and capturing her lips in a long, sweet, passionate kiss._

_"Still sure?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha growled lightly. God he wanted her!_

_"Yeah, I still have something I need to do, You'll be back tonight right?" Inuyasha said he knew he sounded distant and foggy. His brain was filled in mist._

_"Yes" Kagome sighed, then she kissed him again, more lightly then she jumped into the well._

"Inuyasha, if you don't let me help, you won't get very far before lady Kagome gets back" Miroku said, dragging the hanyou out of the past and into the present.

"Keh, Fine, do what ever you want, just don't get in my way" Inuyasha said, and he grabbed a plank of wood, and head towards where he wanted his future home to be.

* * *

Kagome jumped into the well, hit the bottom, and let out a howl of frustration. She'd done this ten times, and the well still hadn't relented. She hadn't passed through.

Kagome had first realized something was wrong, when she had reached the top of the well, and couldn't sense the shikon jewel anymore. She had jumped back in, frantic to get back, thinking she had dropped it on the other side, just to land on the bottom, hard.

Kagome scrambled to the top of the well, and jumped in again. and again it didn't work, she couldn't get back! Kagome sat down on the floor of the well and pulled her knees to her chest. Then the tears came. Rivers of them. She couldn't get back! She may never see Inuyasha, her future mate, again!

* * *

Inuyasha stood by the well, glaring at it. Kagome wasn't back yet. It was really late and she wasn't back. Inuyasha took one more glance at the moon, determined it was _too_ late. And jumped into the well.

He hit the bottom.

"What the-" Inuyasha looked around him, on the ground of the well, was the Shikon jewel. Just sitting there. Inuyasha grabbed it then jumped to the top of the well. He jumped back in again.

Nothing. no pink aura. No travel through time.

Then it hit him. The shikon jewel. It was whole now. It had closed off. Leaving his Kagome 500 hundred years in the future.

Any creature within 5 mile radius heard the saddest sound in the entire world, that of a man, who had just lost his heart.

**

* * *

Remeber, I'm attempting the never attempted! An alternate sequel! Very difficult. But I'm trying! You can see how this chapter is so much different then the revised one. But anyways, I only have a few more original chapters left, and still alot I'm adding on to the revised part of this story. Anyways, I should update relatively soon! - Fu Fu**


	7. 4A Surprise's and Life Stories

**I hope you guys all Like this, because it's definetly different then the original one. But I think I like it anyways. Please! Tell me you like it!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

She jumped in again, and heard a loud crack from her leg ring through the small space, but paid no mine, not to the pain, either emotional, or physical, but only to the all consuming fear. The fear that what she though, was true. That she may possibly never see her mate again.

She scrambled up the ladder, and jumped in again. This time her leg crumbled beneath her, and she fell to the dirt floor, tears streaming unmercifully down her face.

Kagome was stuck there for quite a while, unable to move, just wallowing in her own misery, and heartbreak. She had no idea how long it had been, when she finally heard her grandfathers voice ring out from above her. "Kagome? Is-is that you?"

Kagome looked up at the small square patch of light above her. "Gramps..." She whispered weakly. Her voice parched form dehydration, and unuse.

"Kagome! Wait right there, I'll get your mother." And his voice was gone.

She sat there, and again, had no idea of the time gone by, before her mother was climbing down the inside of the well, and kneeling besides her. "Kagome, dear, what is it? What's wrong?" She whispered, putting a hand on her daughters forehead, feeling her temperature in concern.

She just gave the women a hollow, defeated look. Before closing her eyes in pain.

Mrs. Higurashi stared at the young women for a moment, before saying, "Why don't you come up and have a cup of tea? Talk to me about it."

"C-can't" She croaked out. And patted her knee weakly. "Broken."

Mrs. Higurashi put a hand to her mouth in shock. "Okay, I'm calling an ambulance. Do you have any other injuries?"

The girl shook her head, her eyes closed in exhaustion. She hadn't slept her whole time in the bottom of the well. It had felt like weeks, but was more likely only days.

And Mrs. Higurashi was gone, and Souta appeared. He wrapped her in his arms, and the tears came again. She cried on his shoulder, soaking through his shirt, but he didn't once complain, or ask for an explanation. he just whispered comforting words in her ear, until the paramedics arrived.

They were able to get her out of the well, using a stretcher on ropes. She was moved to the hospital.

* * *

She lay in her hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, a haunted look in her eyes. She hadn't spoken a word of what had happened. and when asked about it, she merely cried. The doctors all thought this was because of being trapped in the well for days, her family knew better. Something was going on.

Her family was under a lot of questions from the law enforcement. Why hadn't they filed a missing persons report, how had she fallen down the well in the first place?

A young doctor Kagome hadn't met before walked in the door, pulled up a chair beside her, and sat down, holding a manila folder in his hands. "Konichiwa, Kagome. I'm Doctor Yustsuyu. Is it alright if I ask you a few questions? You don't have to say yes."

She gave him a suspicious look. "Depends, what are the questions?"

He sighed and averted his eyes. "What I'm about to ask is very personal, and might be emotional. But it's urgent I speak to you now."

This got the young women's attention. she sat up, and stared him in the eye. "I'm listening."

Another sigh. "Are you sexually active Kagome?"

"No" She reacted automatically. "Yes, " she corrected quickly. "I became so just before the well incident." Tears collected in her eyes. But she looked forward to see the Doctor's had gone wide.

"And, that was only what, a few days ago?"

"Yes."

He sighed again. "I beg your pardon miss Kagome, but I need to know, was there anything... unusual about this man? Super strength? Odd hair, or eye coloring?"

Kagome was dumbstruck, how could he know any of that? What was going on? "I don't know what you're saying. What is going on?"

He looked her straight in the eye for the first time since he'd entered the room. "Was this man a demon or half-demon?"

If Kagome hadn't been lying down already, She would have fell to the floor. "W-what?"

"You heard me." Was all he said.

She cleared her throat. "Why is that important?"

He gave her a skeptical look. "I'll take that as a yes."

She remained silent. He opened his file and looked inside.

"It's important, because if he wasn't, you would have been lying to us."

"About what?" She exclaimed. Sick and tired of these mind games.

"About when you became sexually active." He paused for second to look into her eyes again, " You're pregnant miss Kagome."

The stress of the last couple days caught up with her in that moment. Everything came flooding back so fast it was like a tidal wave, and Kagome was crushed underneath it, into the realm of the unconsciousness.

* * *

Over the years after Kagome's disappearance, the group lived out there lives. Inuyasha took it upon himself to be Shippou's guardian, because he knew that's what Kagome would have wanted. Would want was more like it. He was waiting for her, no matter what happened in the next five hundred years, he'd be there the second he could. By her side again, where he belonged.

When Kaede died, it really struck the half-demon hard. And he took off for a month, leaving Shippou with Sango and Miroku, and not telling anyone where he was going. When he returned, he was carrying with him two amulets. He said they were enchanted, to stop the human wearer from aging. He said they were to make sure that Miroku and Sango would live to see her again. Because if he deserved to, then they must ten times more.

He never did say where, or how he got them. But he did have broken ribs when he returned. When asked about them, he would remain silent till the subject had changed.

They went through time in a constant state of waiting. Sango and Miroku had decided not to have children till they met up with Kagome, because they did not wish for there children to grow old and die in front of there eyes. But they would stop using the amulets when they reached the modern day.

Through no fault of his own, Inuyasha was perused many times. By humans, hanyou's, and youkai alike. He always refused. And when they were persistent, he got out his claws.

His whole life seemed to be on hold, just waiting for that moment when his Mate would be back with him. They traveled the globe together. They blended where ever they went, always not staying in one place for long. As tales of demons became those of myth, and fairy tales, it became harder and harder for the group to blend in.

The rest of there friends sort of scattered to the winds. They didn't hear from Kouga and his mate for decades at a time. But the most they stayed out of contact with Sesshoumaru was a year. The brothers were really getting quite close.

When human disguises for all demons became mandatory, they got to meet a human form of Kirara. She was a spunky person, a lot like Sango, only a lot less timid. But of course, as the years went by, Sango was becoming less and less timid herself. But Kirara's spunk seemed to fade not long after she mated to Ranbou. Who was a kind man, but did seem to develop a drinking problem as the years went by.

When the T.V. was invented, Inuyasha almost jumped for joy. This proved they were so close. Then the mooner landing. Not to mention, he finally had ramen back in his life. That was a start.

They came back to Japan when they predicted Kagome would be born. And they stayed there, monitoring all hospitals, until she was. Then they left again. Knowing when to come back. And anticipating eagerly the end of there wait.

**

* * *

At the end of this sequel, I will launch a new story, (No tittle picked as of yet) that will be an alternative Seqeul to this story. Together Forever is the sequel that comes of the original. While the new one, will come off the revised version. Does that make sense? Anyways, see yea! - Fu Fu**


	8. 4B Original

**Chapter 4 (Original!)**

* * *

The well had sealed. Inuyasha was waiting. He would wait for as long as it took, to get Kagome back in his arms.

"Kaede! You in here you old hag?" Inuyasha yelled as he came into her hut, he had just returned from gathering an herb for her. _'Yeah' _Inuyasha thought _'An herb that took 2 days to find'_

And in those two days he got rid of a nice piece of vermin for good.

_"Hey mutt face?" Kouga came swirling up. Inuyasha growled. He knew he'd smelled vermin._

_"What do you want flea bag?" Inuyasha remarked. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't kill Kouga. Kagome never would want that. He just wish he knew why._

_"I've come for my women. I haven't seen her in far to long. My travels have prevented me from claiming her. That ends today" Kouga replied smugly. Inuyasha didn't answer. He looked down at the floor._

_"Hey, what's with you mutt face? Where's my women?" In an instant Inuyasha had one hand wrapped around his throat, constricting his air passage and holding him 6 inches off the ground._

_"If you ever! EVER! Refer to Kagome as your women again! I will-" Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth._

_"What? You'll kill me?" Kouga asked, gulping slightly for breath._

_"No, Kagome wouldn't have wanted that. I'll just make you wish you were dead. Kagome's mine. She already agreed to be my mate. So if you go anywhere near her I'll make sure you regret it! got it?" Inuyasha said, venomously._

_"Where is she? What do you mean, 'Wouldn't have wanted'?" Kouga asked, as Inuyasha set him back on the ground._

_"She's in her time. The passage there is sealed off." Inuyasha took his hand from Kouga's neck. _

_"And she agreed to be your mate?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha nodded._

_"Then I'll take my leave, Take care of her mutt face, or I may have to take her from you" Inuyasha growled, but Kouga was already gone. _

Inuyasha was often sullen these days. He never smiled, he just did little things, tasks for the villagers and Kaede to keep him busy. And he often went to go visit Sango and Miroku and there two brats. But most of all, his business was to take care of Shippo. He was pretty nice to the brat nowadays.

Inuyasha looked into the second room of the hut to see Kaede lying on a futon. She was extremely pale and was breathing heavily. His irritation vanished instantly.

"Kaede, what's wrong with you?" He asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Inuyasha. I believe mine time here is almost gone." she responded. Her voice was weak, more weak then usual.

"Come on Kaede. You can't die on me now." Inuyasha said, almost franticly, taking her hand and squeezing lightly.

"It is my time Inuyasha. Promise me when ye find young Kagome again, take care of her" She said.

"Keh, You think I won't?" Was his whispered response.

"Goodbye Inuyasha. I need to go now"

"No! hold on in there" he said, shaking her hand lightly.

"I have lived a full life Inuyasha, it is my time to go, tell her I said goodbye, and the others, and my grandchildren" She whispered. Then her heart stopped, her breathing slowed to nothing, and her hand fell from his grasp.

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippo were there when Miroku died. Miroku was there when Sango died. It was all to much for Inuyasha. After there deaths he didn't speak for a month. They died within the same week.

Inuyasha hated death. No, He hated the death of people he cared about.

Shippo jumped into the Goshinboku next to Inuyasha. It was three months after Miroku's death.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"What brat?"

"I miss them" He said. tears welling up in his eyes. "All of them"

Inuyasha let Shippo curl up in his lap, he petted the kitsune once, before whispering "Me too"

**

* * *

A/N: Kaede was talking about Sango and Miroku's kids, referring to them as her grandchildren - Fu Fu****

* * *

At the end of this sequel, I will launch a new story, (No tittle picked as of yet) that will be an alternative Seqeul to this story. Together Forever is the sequel that comes of the original. While the new one, will come off the revised version. Does that make sense? Anyways, see yea! - Fu Fu**


	9. 5A Reunions

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kagome's pregnancy was hard. But definitely not long! Hanyou pregnancies are only six months long. Her doctor was a great friend to her during that time. He was the only one who fully understood. He was a demon himself, a tiger youkai.

In her second trimester, she told him everything. Who the father really was, and her adventures in the past.

She hadn't noticed when she first met him, but he was quite an attractive man. Jake was only about twenty himself (In human years). And he was interested in her. But she kept resisting his advances. They were friends. And she'd told him that plenty of times.

Kagome was currently in the park. Sitting on a bench with her baby in a portable car seat next to her. She was pretending to read her book, while really thinking about the night before, when Jake had kissed her. It had felt so wrong, and so awkward. She had pulled away before even two seconds. He couldn't replace Inuyasha, no one could. He needed to figure that out.

She was actually meeting him hear. He was Inuyuki's doctor, she had to play nice with him. After all, she didn't fully trust anyone else where her daughter was concerned.

She smiled, and looked at the sleeping baby next to her. She had long silver hair already, (At three months!) and her fathers eyes. She also had the dog ears, but they were black. Sort of the color of Kagome's hair. She was already as stubborn as her father.

She looked back at her book, shaking her head at the thought. She tried as hard as she could these days not to think of him. But it was hard. When every time she looked at her daughter she was reminded of him. But she wouldn't give up Inuyuki for the world.

She suddenly felt a presence near her. One of a hanyou, wearing a humans disguise. But it wasn't her daughter, who's disguise was held up by her mothers spiritual power. Kagome raised her eyes over her book, to see a man standing in front of her.

He was tall, with long silver hair, and golden eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a T-shirt that said, 'Not all of us are blessed with good looks and brains' He had the facial features of the man she loved, and that was definitely his smirk.

Her book fell to the ground with a crash. Inuyuki didn't stir. Her voice shook as she spoke. "Inu-Inuyasha?"

His smirk widened. "That would be me."

In one second, she had pushed herself out of her seat, and propelled into his arms. This was what felt right. Not Jake, he wasn't the man for her. He was. Inuyasha.

She pushed her lips against his. Falling into a kiss she'd been dieing to have for months. He responded hungrily. And Kagome had to stop herself from dragging him into the bushes right then and there.

She pulled away. "H-ho-how? Wh-what? Wh-_when?_" she stuttered like an idiot.

He buried his face in her neck. Drinking in her scent. "A long time Kagome. Too long…………..Never again, am I letting you out of my site."

She giggled. Then she heard a soft whimper from the bench, bringing her thoughts back to her child. There child.

She pulled out of his arms, and went to sit down on the bench beside Inuyuki. She had her golden eyes open wide. And was staring at the man with her mommy.

Inuyasha stared right back. "Kagome? Is that-? Is that what I think it is?" He stuttered. Not taking his eyes of his daughter.

Kagome smiled, as she pulled a bottle out of her bag. "That's a baby Inuyasha. What, never seen one before?"

He just stared at her, awestruck. "Is that my baby?"

Kagome handed her daughter the bottle, and watched as she stuck the tip in her mouth, and started to suck on it. She was the most beautiful creation on this earth, if she did say so herself. "Yes Inuyasha, She's three months old."

He just kept staring. "How long ago did the well-?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha whipped there heads around to see Jake standing there. Inuyasha instantly bared his teeth. "So, you're the bastard who's stench is all over my mate."

"So, you're the half-breed who left your pregnant mate alone to fend for herself." He replied calmly.

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha! Jake! Stop it!" Kagome said sternly, trying not to raise her voice. "And Jake, you know perfectly well that wasn't Inuyasha's fault. He didn't even now I was pregnant."

Jake stepped forward, past Inuyasha, and gave Kagome a hug. Whispering into her ear, "If you want me to get him out of here, I will."

Before he could move away of his own free will, Inuyasha had pulled him. "Okay, listen here fucking tigger. She's my mate, so don't go whispering shit in her ear like she's yours. Because just cause I was gone for a while, doesn't mean my mark disappeared, and I sure as hell don't see your mark on her. So back the hell off."

Kagome didn't know what to do. Jake was looking at her as if for help, but she stepped up behind her mate, and whispered to him, "Let me talk to him for a minute, will you stay here and watch Inuyuki?"

Inuyash stared at Jake for a moment longer before letting him go, and stepping over to observe his daughter.

Kagome then lead Jake away. She sighed, knowing her next words would be hurtful to her friend, but also knowing they had to be said. "Jake, I told you once that Inuyasha was the jealous type. And I told you not to get too close to me. I can't take your side over his. I love him. and I told you a long time ago that we were just friends."

"But after last night-"

"Last night was nothing. It was something you shouldn't have done in the first place. I have a mate. I have a daughter. It's time for you to move on, but I do thank you for being there for me, and I'd like to stay friends."

He looked at her, hopelessly, as if wishing she'd suddenly change her mind. When she didn't. He said, "Don't forget to bring in Inuyuki for her check-up next month. I'll see you then Kagome."

He started walking away. But when he was almost out of ear reach, he turned around and said, "I'm glad he came back. At least you're happy. And that's all that matters' to me."

Kagome turned around, and returned to her mate and child.

Inuyasha was staring at the young child with a look of bewilderment. Being a hanyou, he could see right through her human disguise. He knew exactly what she looked like. In fact, she looked almost exactly like him. When he noticed Kagome's return, he turned fearful eyes on her. "Kagome... how long have I...How long has the well been closed?" He asked, hesitating as if he expected her to burst into a rage.

She came over, and sat down on the bench. "About nine months. Little Inuyuki here was born three months ago. And Jake helped me allot over the last nine months. Though he never could get it out of his head I wasn't interested in him."

The hanyou nodded. And looked back at his sleeping daughter. "I'm sorry about what happened. If I had come with you..."

"The well probably would have rejected you like it did the jewel. " Kagome said, reminding herself. "You did find the jewel didn't you? I know you did, I can sense it." She closed her eyes, as if enjoying herself. "Kami! I missed that feeling!"

Inuyasha smiled, as he reached down under his shirt, and pulled out the pink orb. As he did so, Kagome caught a glimpse of a piece of brown leather. She could only guess as to what that was.

He laid the jewel in her open palm. And She felt the waves of warmth radiating off it. The power she held in her hand was wanted by many. And she had to protect it. No matter what.

Inuyasha looked up at her from the ground, where he was still kneeling. "Kagome, look at me."

She tore her gaze away from the Shikon No Tama, to stare into her mates face. He looked like he was about to say something important, then he sighed and said, "Why don't you come to my apartment? They're some people who want to see you."

She nodded, and stood up, picking up the infant as she went. But Inuyasha pulled the car seat out of her hand. Usually, whenever anyone tried too hold her except the young girl's mother, Inuyuki would wail and wail, until she was given back. but amazingly enough, she just opened her golden eyes, took one look at the dog demon carrying her, and then went back to sleep.

Kagome wasn't as shocked as you'd expect. It just proved that her daughter really was smart enough to tell the difference between her father, mother, and anyone else in the world. She could barely be in the same room with Jake anymore. That's just how she is.

They walked out of the park, to stand in front of a beautiful car. A red convertible to be exact. Kagome ran her finger over the coat of paint, she'd never seen one except for on T.V.

"What are you waiting for? Get in." Inuyasha said, having already strapped Inuyuki in the back seat. "It won't bite you. It better not, with the dough I spent on it."

Kagome smiled, before opening the door, and sliding into the comfortable leather seat.

Inuyasha on the other hand, jumped right in, without even caring to open the door, pushed the key into the ignition, and started it up in one quick motion. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, she was so used to the Inuyasha who would jump when an ice cream truck went by, that the new, modern Inuyasha was giving her the creeps.

That was, until he turned his head, and smiled at her. In that way that told her no uncertain terms, that he loved her, and that she was safe.

She glanced in the back to see her daughter smiling in the wind that was lightly whipping her face. Inuyasha seemed to be going intentionally slow, as to not disturb there daughter. Kagome smiled at that thought. Their daughter. Not her daughter, not his daughter, their daughter. Inuyasha was finally here to help her with the most stubborn baby on the face of the planet. It was only fair, considering it was all his fault she was like that in the first place!

The traveled into the heart of Tokyo. When Inuyasha finally spoke up, "So... how did the pregnancy go?"

She frowned. "Alright I guess, it was kind of hard, but Jake helped allot." She repeated.

Inuyasha's disguised ears flattened against his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I didn't even know. I was only planning to wait a month or two after the well closed for you, but there were some complications in the states, and we couldn't come till later, and I wasn't totally sure of the month anyways. I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You're here now aren't you?"

He smirked. "Yeah, and you ain't gettin rid of me any time soon neither." He said, suddenly speaking in an English drawl. Kagome, remembering learning English in school was able to understand it, and laughed.

"You sure have broadened your horizons. What else have you been doing the last five hundred years? Or did you spend all that time learning English? I know you're slow Inuyasha, but I didn't think anyone was _that_ slow."

Inuyasha growled playfully at her prod. "I've been doing plenty thank you. Trying to keep the others in line, especially my damn brother, and that stupid kit."

Kagome's eye's widened. "Others? The others are here? But how? Sango and Miroku..." She trailed off.

"I'll explain it all when we get inside." He said, pulling into a garage underneath a huge apartment building.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the elevators, Inuyasha carrying their young child again.

They got inside, and Inuyasha pushed the top button, before leaning down, and tickling his daughters chin. Kagome smiled as the baby giggled with glee.

"You know, hanyou children start talking long before human children do. Not as fast as youkai though. This little thing should be talking by 9 months." He commented. His attention entirely on Inuyuki.

Kagome's heart clenched, she had waited so long to see this site. Father and daughter reunited.

The elevator stopped smoothly, and the doors opened to reveal three oak doors on the landing.

"They're only three apartments on this entire floor?" Kagome asked, amazedly.

"Yep" Said the hanyou, walking up to the one in the middle, and pulling out his keys with one hand. Still staring down at the young hanyou.

He opened the door, and Kagome gasped.

**

* * *

At the end of this revised version, I will launch a new story, (No tittle picked as of yet) that will be an alternative Seqeul to this story. Together Forever is the sequel that comes off the original. While the new one, will come off the revised version. Does that make sense? Hope so!Anyways, see yea! - Fu Fu**


	10. 5B Original

**Chapter 5 (ORIGINAL!)**

* * *

'_Uurgh! Whoever invented math should meet Tetsusaiga!' _Kagome thought as she crossed out the wrong answer for the fifth time to a problem she had been working on for what seemed like hours. _'Better yet, the person who invented school!' _Kagome grinned slightly at her desk.

It had been a year since the well closed. Kagome missed everyone terribly, but she tried not to let it get to her. But in the last 6 months, she had developed a lot of Inuyasha's traits.

The bell rang. A shrill horrible sound. Kagome growled at it slightly. _'and whoever invented that bell!' _Kagome closed her school book, slipped her pencil behind her ear, and left to get her stuff to go home.

* * *

Kagome walked down the almost empty streets as she headed for the shrine.

_'Three weeks! Three weeks! Only three more weeks in that prison they call school, you can do this!' _She thought, Kagome often wondered nowadays, why school had been so important to her before. Now it seemed nothing less then torture.

Kagome didn't notice she was being watched, A man with long black hair, and violet eye's. She couldn't see him, but he saw her.

Kagome passed a bush, and then suddenly felt a pair of strong arms close around her waist, nothing more then instinct compelled her to ram her elbow into the mans stomach, and jump out if his slackened grasp.

"Oww, wench! What was that for?" The man yelled out, Kagome looked at him closely, and what she saw made her gasp. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a black T-shirt. but that wasn't what caused her surprise.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentatively, unable to believe her eye's.

"Who else would it be?" Inuyasha looked down at her (After the pain in his stomach diminished (not long) And he let his eye's slip to there normal gold, before snapping them back to violet.

Kagome jumped into his arms. Crying harder then ever. Inuyasha held her close to his chest, breathing in her scent. It had been so long.

Kagome backed up slightly and looked up into his face. That's all it took to get him to descend his lips to cover hers in an earth shaking kiss.

This was it, He was finally complete, all he needed in his life was her, and he would be happy. He knew that, he always had, but it hit him harder then ever in that moment. After 500 years of waiting, she was back in his arms.

Kagome loved this, she had missed him so much, how had she lived for a whole year without him. She couldn't think, considering he was keeping all her senses focused on him at the moment.

When they finally broke apart, when there need for air overpowered there need for each other, Kagome felt like she'd never quit smiling.

Inuyasha again pulled her to his chest, and one thought ran through his mind.

_'Now I'm complete, Now I can go on with my life'_

**

* * *

The End**

**(This is the end of the original, I still have a couple of chapters to go with the revised, sorry about that, but I hope it's worth the confusion!)**

**

* * *

At the end of this revised version, I will launch a new story, (No tittle picked as of yet) that will be an alternative Seqeul to this story. Together Forever is the sequel that comes off the original. While the new one, will come off the revised version. Does that make sense? Hope so!Anyways, see yea! - Fu Fu**


	11. 6 Together Again

**Chapter 6 (They're no more Original chapters. The revised version is just alot longer then the original, Sorry!)**

* * *

The place was gorgeous! Big bay windows that looked out over all of Tokyo, and gave a breathtaking view of Mt Fuji. Several doors leading off the living room, all made of beautiful cherry wood. Not to mention the entire ceiling was adorned with art of Sengoku Judi. The very room gave off an air of elegance, and class. Kagome could barely believe this was Inuyasha's home!

"How long have you lived here? It must cost you a fortune!" She exclaimed, as Inuyasha walked in, and sat Inuyuki on the recliner in the room. The furniture all looked comfy enough.

"Here? We just moved in three days ago. And Sesshoumaru owns this building! I'm not paying a thing for it! He only rents this floor out to his personal guests. He doesn't trust people enough with this art work. It's too valuable to risk like that. At least that's what he says."

Kagome walked around the room, pausing for a moment at the window to look out at the spectacular view.

"You want something to drink?"

Kagome was brought back to earth by the question. "Sure, water would be great."

He left the room, and Kagome walked over to Inuyuki, to see she was sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha walked back in the room seconds later, carrying a glass of water, and a bottle of Sierra Nevada. An American brand of beer.

He handed her her glass, and popped the top off his beer, throwing the lid on the coffee table, and plopping down on the couch, propping his feet up. "Sorry," He said, taking a pull on his bottle. "I've had a long day you know."

Kagome nodded, sipping her water. "Yeah, me too."

He smiled at her, his eyes spilling his emotions. "I missed you Kags. You have no idea how much."

She felt like arguing that notion, but didn't have the heart. He'd waited for her for five hundred years. And, not only that, but when he finally gets to the present day, he has to chase off some other man! "I'm so sorry about Jake Inuyasha, he's a friend, and a great guy, but he just didn't get it that I wasn't interested."

He nodded. "It's okay. There were some women in the past who couldn't get that clue either. I had to be harsh in the end. I didn't..." He trailed off, and stared off into space for a second, before taking another pull on his beer.

She laid her hand on top of his, that was resting on his knee. "It's okay, I understand." She whispered.

He just stared at her for a minute. With helplessness, love, devotion, and everything in between shining in his eyes. He leaned forward, put his beer on the table, and captured her lips with his.

Her glass feel on the table with a clank beside his beer, as she greedily responded. Placing her hands on his neck, as to pull him closer to her. His hands started to wander, around her waist, then up her back, and in her hair. Finally, they grazed her mate mark, causing fire to pool in her stomach. She vaguely remembered one time where Jake had touched her mate mark, on accident she believed, and she had almost threw up. But suddenly Inuyasha's mouth found that same spot on her neck, and all thoughts that weren't strictly about him flew her mind.

That was the moment the door was thrown open, and two teenagers entered the room. "Inuyasha! we're... Oh god! Get a room will yea!" Shippou called out, from the doorway, where he had his arms around the shoulder of a young women. Human by the looks of it.

They instantly sprang apart, and Kagome blushed, while Inuyasha just scooted away from her on the couch.

"And Inuyasha! I can't believe you! What about Kago- wait! " He looked as Kagome closely, "Kagome?" The young kitsune asked, stepping farther into the room, and taking a suspicious sniff in Kagome's direction. "Kagome!" He exclaimed. Running forward, and giving her a hug. "I can't believe it's you!"

There was suddenly a loud wail. Inuyuki had woke up from all the screaming. Kagome instantly went over to the pup, and picked her up, cradling her in her arms.

"Who's...?" Shippou asked, bewildered.

"What's going on in... Kagome!" Sango and Miroku had run out of there apartment next door, having heard all the screaming. "Is that really you?" Sango said again.

Kagome smiled. How they were still alive, she didn't know. But she was sure happy that they were. "Hey guys, Give me a minute to get her back to sleep."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, just watching the young miko rock her daughter back to sleep, then gently put her back in her car seat. "Inuyasha." She whispered. "Can I put her in your room? So we don't disturb her again."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll do it, you stay here." And he picked up the car seat, and left the room.

Kagome turned back to the rest of the room, who had all found seats. "I guess you all have questions... And I know what you're gonna say..."

"You and Inuyasha mated?" Sango asked, bewildered looking. She looked very odd in a long sleeved black shirt, and jeans. Next to a Miroku in a black and deep purple suit.

Kagome's expression clouded over with confusion. "Okay, I didn't know you'd say that. He didn't tell you?"

Shippou snorted. "He didn't say anything about it. But I could smell it all over him the day he told us you were gone." He said, from his seat on the love seat, next to the American looking teenager.

Kagome smiled at her. "And you I don't know. You either." She said, pointing to a women with long, black and yellow hair, with a child sitting in her lap, with almost identical features. They had entered after Sango and Miroku.

The girl smiled. "I'm Kelly. Shippou will tell you all about it later, now's not a great time." She said simply.

And the women on the floor laughed. In what sounded almost a chirp. She was demon, Kagome could sense as much, but she couldn't see her true form. "You don't remember me?"

Kagome racked her brain, before finally sighing. "I'm so sorry, I really don't."

The young girl in her lap said, in an adorable little voice. "Mommy's name is Kirara."

Kagome's eyes widened, as her mate came back in the room. He's ears flattened to his head at the glare he received form Sango. "Kirara? As in the cat youkai? Oh! It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her seat, and giving her a hug.

"And this is Heather, my little angel." She said.

"Nice to meet you" Heather said, still using her cute little kid lisp.

"Nice to know we've been kept in the dark all these years Inuyasha, when supposedly everyone else knew you and Kagome-sama were mated." Miroku spoke up for the first time.

Inuyasha blushed very lightly. "It was none of your damn business monk." He muttered.

Sango seethed in rage. "We would have liked to know!" She yelled.

"Sango, please be quite! Inuyuki is sleeping!" Kagome requested.

The ex-slayer smiled. "Inuyuki? Snow dog? Beautiful." She said, much softer. "I'm so happy for you Kagome. And this dog too, I guess."

Inuyasha scowled at her. Miroku shook his arm, to catch a glance at his watch. "Oh shoot, I have to go to work. Kagome, it was great seeing you again, I'll probably see you later tonight, but if not, another time. Sango, my dear, tonight is the night remember?"

The slayer smiled. "I remember."

"Not in front of the kids you perverted monk. Just go already."

With those finale words form Inuyasha, he gave his wife a kiss goodbye, and then left the room.

"What were you two talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I'll tell you later." Sango whispered.

"Oh come off it! You don't think these supposed children are still innocent do you? You know better then I that..."

"Inuyasha! Shut up!" Shippou said quickly.

The hanyou closed his mouth. "Fine, I'll let you tell her."

Sango grinned. "Come over to my apartment later Kagome, I'll tell you then. But for now, I think Shippou has something to tell you." Sango said, then suddenly "Dog boy! Go play with your new kid." She then stood up, and left the apartment too.

"Okay brat! Come on! I'm feeding you, the least you can do is come help me take care of this kid, you just might need the-" Inuyasha started, before Kelly cut him off, with a well placed hand over his mouth.

They left the room. Leaving Kagome and Shippou alone. "Shippou, what is it?" She asked.

He was avoiding her eyes, suddenly finding the carpet extremely fascinating. "Shippou, you can tell me anything. I'm not gonna bite your head off. I could tell that she was your girlfriend, is there more to it then that?" she said softly.

Shippou looked up, blushing. "She's the reason we were kinda late getting here. She's my mate."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're a little young aren't you?"

He looked at her, a slight flare of anger in his eyes. "I'm not to young! Everyone tells me that these days. She's kind of young, only 18, but me? I'm 550 years old! I'm older then Inuyasha was during our adventures. And Kelly is amazing, I love her more then anything, it was killing me that we had to leave her behind."

Kagome was confused. "Why didn't you?"

He looked up at her. "She's kind of... pregnant."

Kagome leaned back in her seat, covering her eyes with her hands. Her little Shippou was all grown up, mating and knocking people up. She sighed. "Okay. " She said, looking at him again. "That's alright. As long as you love her. And she loves you right?"

He laughed. "She didn't tell me about the baby until about a day before we were supposed to leave, because she didn't want to keep me there just because of that. She wanted me to stay for her, she felt like she'd be trapping me otherwise. But she ended up telling me anyways because she knew I'd be angry if she didn't. "

Kagome smiled. "Sounds like a nice girl."

"She is. Amazing really."

"She better be, cause I just left her and my very incompetent mate alone with my child." Kagome said. "What have you all been doing these few years?"

Shippou laughed. "Allot. Moving around allot, changing jobs, and schools, and everything. Inuyasha's been to college six times, and I've been to every grade at least three. Sango and Miroku have stayed the same exact age, because of the amulets. And..."

"What amulets?" Kagome cut in.

"Oh! They both wear amulets around there necks that stop them from aging. They wanted to see you again, and I'm guessing tonight they're going to take them off, and try to have there first child." He said.

Kagome frowned. "How did they get them?"

"Inuyasha got them a long time ago, after Kaede died. None of us know exactly _where_ he got them, he never would say, but we do know it was one hell of a fight. He had a couple broken ribs when he returned. One of the more serious injuries he got over the years you've been gone."

Kagome snorted. "No way! Inuyasha gets worse then broken ribs all the time!" She exclaimed.

Shippou just shook his head. "Nope. He stopped getting into fights that were too dangerous. Sure, when he had to blow off some steam he'd go and take it out on someone, but he'd never get into a fight where there was even the slightest doubt that he'd win. I think he was doing it as insurance that he'd definitely see you again. Good thing too, he would have left Inuyuki fatherless too."

Kagome thought that over for a while. Did he really do that just for her?

The hanyou of her thoughts entered the room at that moment. Carrying their child. Who was wailing like there was no tomorrow. "Kagome! We tried everything!"

She just smiled, and took the baby in her arms. The infant instantly settled down, and after a few moments, fell back asleep.

"How do you do that?" Kelly asked, having followed Inuyasha into the room.

Kagome smiled at the mother to be. "She just knows who her mommy is. She knows who her daddy is too, she's just in a strange place, and couldn't see me, and got scared is all, or worried I guess you could call it. This baby is really protective of me. If she can't see me, she'll howl and howl till I come back." She explained softly. "She's allot like her dad."

Inuyasha scowled at her. "Why don't you go talk to Sango for a while? Take the noise maker with you." He said, but smiled at his daughter lovingly just the same.

She nodded, and got up, leaving through the front door.

Inuyasha turned to Shippou. "We've got a problem."

**

* * *

At the end of this revised version, I will launch a new story, (No tittle picked as of yet) that will be an alternative Seqeul to this story. Together Forever is the sequel that comes off the original. While the new one, will come off the revised version. Does that make sense? Hope so!Anyways, see yea! - Fu Fu**


	12. 7 The Truth about Jake

**Chapter 7 (They're no more Original chapters. The revised version is just alot longer then the original, Sorry!)**

* * *

"What is it?" He asked quickly.

"Jake Yustsuyu is at it again. I thought Sesshoumaru suspended his Doctors license?" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Whoa whoa, back up! How do you know he's at it again?" Kelly asked, having heard much about the infamous youkai doctor.

Inuyasha's eyes shadowed over. "He got to Kagome."

Shippou gasped very lightly. "No way!"

Inuyasha nodded. "When I found her at the park, he got there a few minutes later. He's stench was on her, and she said he'd been pursuing her recently. I wanted to kill him."

Jake Yustsuyu was infamous for the taker of mates. He would monitor women who came into his hospital pregnant, wait for one that was with a Youkai, or hanyou child, and then see if there mate wasn't around. He was a sicko, who delighted in ripping mates apart. And marking over top of another's mark. Which he had done on a known 5 times. All of these women had either been killed by there original mates, or died after the marking from complications. And that's what he planned for Kagome. The sicko.

Inuyasha's anger consumed him. He knew Kagome would have never mated the bastard, but the thought that he had thought of his mate in that way made him thirsty for his blood. "I'll kill the sicko, before he ever comes near Kagome again. She said he helped her through her whole pregnancy, She still thinks he's her friend! I set him straight in the park though. He ain't going near her again."

Kelly sighed. "This could be a problem. Jake has a unique way of attracting women. It's scary really. He's not exactly bad looking either."

Shippou's head whipped around to look at her. "I'm just saying." She said, holding up her hands in defense.

"How'd you know what he looked like?" Shippou asked his mate. Her eyes widened slightly.

"I had to get a check-up alright! I was scared for the baby after the flight!" She defended. "And I heard someone call him Dr. Yustsuyu. I figured it might be him, but I only knew for sure just now. So calm down!"

Shippou glared at her. "I'm not gonna calm down! From now on, no hospital visits without me."

Kelly looked at him in that, oh-don't-you-even-pull-that-macho-act-on-me way. "You aren't my father my love. I can go anywhere I damn well please."

"Watch your language!"

"I don't have to when you can watch it for me! Not to mention, you curse more then I do!" She defended.

Inuyasha just sat there watching them through the whole argument. Hell, they were his primary source of entertainment these days. Kelly had a spunk about her, that didn't crumble to Shippou's Inuyasha like attitude.

"Okay! Back on subject! How do we take this guy out without Kagome getting pissed at us?" Shippou said suddenly. Seeming to have finally excepted defeat with his hormonal mate.

"Tell Sesshoumaru, let the bastard be the bad guy." Inuyasha said simply. "not that I wouldn't love to get my claws into the sicko myself. I just don't want Kags thinking it's a jealousy thing."

Kelly coughed in an unconvincing disguise of a laugh. Inuyasha glared at her. "Well it is a jealousy thing! He wants her, and you have her! It's the basic case of, want what you can't have. Only it's more extreme."

Shippou cleared his throat. "Now, what about this, Inuyasha, what has Kagome said about him so far?"

"That he couldn't get the hint that she wasn't interested." Inuyasha said, nonchalantly.

The kitsune pondered that for a moment. "Okay, this is what we do. We need more information. Kelly, do you think you can talk to Kagome? Ask her about this guy?"

Kelly looked at him. "I barely know her!"

"But she's in trouble, and needs your help."

"She's not in any trouble! That bastard, ain't going anywhere near her ever again!" Inuyasha instantly jumped to the defense.

"I know, but we still want to be able to convince her his actions weren't innocent, and you are not the best hanyou for the job my friend." Shippou said. "Now, can you do it tonight? Why don't you go to her apartment with her, say you want to talk to her, and get away from me."

Kelly nodded slowly. "And I wouldn't even be lying." She commented. Then cracked a smile.

"Very funny."

"I thought so."

"What do you mean, 'her apartment'? She's staying here tonight! She ain't going anywhere with that lunatic knowing where she is! Not with my pup she's not!" Inuyasha yelled. He was liking this plan less and less by the moment.

"We need inside information Inuyasha. And this is the only way to do it. This is important to her safety of mind, as well as in body. We need to so this." Shippou insisted.

Inuyasha grumbled, but agreed. "Kelly, you can take my car. But scratch it, and I hurt you." He said.

She smiled, nodding her head. "I'll go get her."

Inuyasha sprang to his feet. "I'll do it." And he left the apartment.

He went and knocked on Sango and Miroku's door. Kagome came to answer.

"You need to go home tonight. Kelly's going with you just incase, even though she can't do much. You should pack up your things, I want you to live here with us." He said quickly.

She smiled widely. And jumped into his arms. "Really? Even with my wailing baby?"

He smirked. "Our wailing baby. Remember wench, it takes two."

She giggled. "Alright, it'll give me a chance to get to know Kelly a little bit. How are we gonna get there?"

"Kelly's driving you, and if she scratches it, remember to tell me."

She smiled again. "I will."

She then turned around, and went back inside, said goodbye to Sango, and dragged her daughter out of there. She gave her mate a long kiss goodbye, then left with Kelly.

"So..." Kelly asked, as they pulled out of the parking lot. "How did your pregnancy go? You only carried to 6 months right?"

"Yes. Inuyuki is Hanyou after all." Kagome said, glancing back at her daughter.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked, sensing something amiss.

Kagome glanced at the women driving, and gave her a small smile. "Honestly, I've never felt better in my life."

Kelly smiled back at her.

They were silent for a little while longer, except for the occasional, "Turn here," And " at the next light" From Kagome.

"So Kagome, how did you get through it? I mean, you must have needed someone to cry to." Kelly said, trying to pry out the information she needed.

"I did. His name's Jake, and he's Inuyuki's obstetrician. He's been a great help through the whole thing... But..." Kagome said, trailing off, "This is my apartment building, right here."

Kelly turned the car into the pointed out garage. And parked in the space Kagome instructed.

"But what?" Kelly finally asked.

Kagome hesitated, as she unbuckled Inuyuki's car seat. "He didn't take no for an answer I guess is what you could say."

They walked over to the elevator, to find the spoken of man standing in front of it. "Kagome! I was hoping to find you here! Who's this, young women?" He asked, indicating Kelly.

"This is Kelly. Kelly, this is Jake, the man I was telling you about. " Kagome introduced, with a fake smile. Why was he here? She thought she had made everything perfectly clear in the park.

He smiled at her, taking her hand, and kissing it. "Pleasure."

Kelly smiled venomously. "I'm sure it is." And she pulled her hand away.

He smiled at her, before turning to Inuyuki. "And how is the little hanyou today?"

"Just fine Jake. We're kind of having a girls night. And if Inuyasha smells you anywhere on me, he'll freak, so I think you'd better go." Kagome said, sounding irritated.

"You know, if you want him gone, just say the word. He won't bother you anymore Kags, I know his reputation, he's pretty violent." Jake said.

Kagome looked at him scathingly. "No Jake. He's my mate. I love him. Not you, you know that."

"But... That could easily be changed." He said, a tone of pleading in his voice. As he grabbed her arm.

"Hands off sicko!" Kelly yelled, bringing her elbow crashing down on the underside of his forearm. The man instantly let go. "Yes, I know who you are. And I want to tell you, you come anywhere near Lord Inuyasha's mate or child again, and you'll be banished to the caves with the rest of the vile disgusting youkai. I'm sure you'll fit right in." She said, revealing allot to Kagome in just a few sentences. "Come on Kagome, " She grabbed her arm herself, and dragged her over to the elevators.

She pushed the up button, and when the doors opened, she guided Kagome inside. As the doors closed, the last thing they saw was his face.

Kagome sighed, leaning against the wall. "I don't know what's gotten into him lately! He's being more and more persistent by the minute!"

"Kagome," Kelly said, throwing caution to the winds. "This is very important, has he ever touched your mate mark?"

The young miko looked at her in shock. "How did you...?"

"An accident, right? He was testing it, seeing how strong it was. Did you become ill afterwards?"

She nodded. "What in the world is going on here?"

Kelly grimaced. "Remember how I said, 'I know who you are' ? Well, I do. It was a couple decades back. And there was this rash of youkai, human, and hanyou deaths. No one knew what was going on. And then Inuyasha pieced it together. He was working as a doctor at the hospital, where all the women had been treated. Each one of them had been pregnant, and treated by a Dr. Yustsuyu. And all of them, didn't have there mates with them during there pregnancies. Inuyasha figured out, that this guy was seducing these women, through there pregnancies. And then mating with them, making a new bite mark over the old. Which is a sickening thing to do for most, but he got some weird pleasure by it.

"Those that weren't killed by there past mates, died from complications. Most of them died because another male, besides there mate, had touched them in an act of passion. This guy's a sicko Kagome, and he was gonna do the same thing to you. Most likely, for payback. Because it was Inuyasha who showed Youkai society his true colors."

Kagome took a deep breath. As the door to the elevator opened. They walked down the hallway together. "Are you sure?"

She smirked. "The first thing you need to know about youkai, is that when they smell you're mated, they back off. Because if they touch you, it makes them ill. I mean, if it's a friendly touch then no, but if it's a romantic touch, or passionate, they feel like there gonna puck. Ever since I mated Shippou, not one single demon has come near me in a romantic way. Humans either, they have some kind of sixth sense as to when a human is mated. That's how I knew for sure this was our guy. He was practically leering at me."

They stepped inside Kagome's apartment. and Kagome put the car seat down on the couch. Trying to absorb all that was being told to her. "I want you to be safe Kagome. And you aren't when he knows where you are. If I'm right, he'll stop at nothing to get at you. Because he's still bitter towards Inuyasha."

Kagome sat there, and she couldn't believe her ears, but really, it all made sense. That sickening feeling she'd had when he'd 'accidentally' touched her mate mark. and the way his eyes burned the rest of the night. And the way he was acting lately. Not to mention, she had no idea why Kelly would lie to her about something like this. "Does Inuyasha know about this?"

"Yes, he just didn't want to tell you cause he thought you'd think he was just being jealous. Which he is, he wants to tear into the guy."

Kagome thought for a moment, before picking up her phone off the end table. "What's Inuyasha's number? I need to talk to him."

Kelly whipped out her cell phone. "Here, just use this, it's in the phone book under dog-boy."

Kagome smiled, as she found the mentioned number, and clicked the call button. It rang twice before someone answered. "Kelly, what's going on?"

"Inuyasha, it's me. Why didn't you tell me? I would have believed you if you had just told me." She said. Feeling hurt that her own mate had to resort to tricking her. That just wasn't right.

There was silence for a moment, "I'm sorry. I just didn't know how you'd take it. This guy's been your friend for the past 9 months, I haven't even been there! I thought you might take his word over mine, and..."

"Take his word over yours? You're my mate! And I love you! He's a friend who wishes he was my mate!"

"What happened? Why are you so angry about this?"

"Jake was just here and-"

"He was there! Oh hell no! That's it! I'll be there in a few minutes! Shippou, give me your keys."

Knock Knock.

Kelly and Kagome both whipped there heads around to stare at the door. "Kelly, could you get that?"

She nodded, before stepping over to the door, and looking through the peep hole just incase.

She ran back into the room, and wrote on a notepad in front of Kagome. _'it's him_!'

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha, I think you should-"

"Kagome! I know you're in there!" Came Jake's voice from the doorway. "Let me in! I need to talk to you!"

"Is that that piece of shit!" Came Inuyasha's voice over the phone. "Kagome! Let me talk to the brat!"

Kagome handed over the phone, and Kelly pressed it to her ear. "Yes……, alright….., okay, …..goodbye." And she hung up.

"He's on his way. He said not to open the door, no matter what. And to lock the chain." Kelly said, as she stepped over to the door, and did so.

"I'm not leaving till you talk to me Kagome. I know what she just told you, and it's not true! Inuyasha's been lying to you too! Do you know what he did a couple years back? Do you want to know?"

Kagome glanced at the door. What was he talking about? "I guess I could say he hasn't been as faithful as he's lead on." Jake continued.

Kagome got to her feet sharply, and ran over to the door, tears started cascading down her face. "You don't know him Jake! And I obviously don't know you! Get away from me! And stay away!" She cried, pounding on the door. Inuyuki awoke with a wail.

Kagome laid her head on the door, crying her eyes out, and slowly slid to the floor, and into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

Will Inuyasha get there in time? What is this 'story' Jake want's to tell her? Find out in the next chapter of Promise for the Future!

* * *

At the end of this revised version, I will launch a new story, (No tittle picked as of yet) that will be an alternative Seqeul to this story. Together Forever is the sequel that comes off the original. While the new one, will come off the revised version. Does that make sense? I hope so! Anyways, see yea! - Fu Fu**


	13. 8 The Anger of the Hanyou

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been kind of pre-occupied lately. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

The next thing she knew, she was in a pair of strong arms. And she curled into them. "Hmmmm."

But something suddenly felt wrong. This wasn't who she thought it was. She opened her eyes, to look up into the face of Jake. Smiling down at her. "Welcome back Kagome."

She pushed herself away from him. "Where's Kelly? And Inuyuki? Where's Inuyasha?"

"All taken care of. We have places to go my love." Jake replied sweetly. Kagome shivered at his words. She wasn't his love.

She looked around her to see she was sitting infront of her busted door. And Kelly was lying on the couch. In what looked like innocent sleep, but Kagome knew better. Inuyuki was no where in site. "What have you done with my baby?"

He smiled again. "She's fine. You'll get her back soon enough. Let's go." And he hauled her to her feet.

But Kagome stopped there, "I'm not going anywhere without my child. Or Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha huh? Do you want me to tell you? Do you want to know? What he's been doing the last few years? Everyone said it was a one time thing, but I don't believe them for a sec-"

"Hands off bastard!" Yelled a voice, and suddenly Inuyasha had arrived on the scene, pulling his mate away from Jake, and into his own arms. "Stay away from my mate sicko!"

"Oh, Inuyasha. Just in time to hear my little bed-time story, aren't you?"

Inuyasha looked at him. "What story?"

"Your so called, 'worst regret'."

The hanyou's eyes widened, before narrowing again. "Where's Inuyuki?"

"She's fine."

Inuyasha's grip tightened on his mate. "Where the fuck is she?"

He smirked. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Could have you banished to the caves. Kill you, or worst. Just give me my pup, and I'll let you go free. For now anyways."

"You kill me, and you'll never find her."

"I have a nose don't I? But if I find her before you do, you're dead."

They stood there for a moment. Jake glaring, as if trying to tell if Inuyasha was bluffing or not. When no one moved, he finally went down the hallway, opened the linen closet, and pulled out the screeching baby from behind a stake of blankets. Kagome yelled out in indignation at his choice. "Those could have fell over and suffocated her! You know that very well you ass!" She yelled, trying to break away form Inuyasha and get her baby, but he held on tight till Jake was close, and had handed her the baby. That was when he pushed her behind him, and stepped forward.

"You touched my pup, and made advances on my mate. By all youkai law, I have to the right to kill you. But I made a deal. And I'll stick by it, But know this, ever come near anyone in my family again, I will kill you without a second thought. I still have the legendary sword Tetsusaiga. You don't want a meeting with me while that's strapped to my hip." Inuyasha said coldly. Kagome was what you could call, shocked to the point of fainting. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, turning his head a fraction of an inch in her direction, but still keeping an eye on the tiger youkai. "Try to wake Kelly up, and get her some ice, she'll probably need it, she doesn't go down easy. If there's any permanent damage, this tiger fuck is as good as dead. After that, go down to my car. Get inside, close the top, lock the doors, and roll up the windows. Don't let anyone in till I get down there."

Jake made a sudden movement, and just as suddenly, Inuyasha's claw where at his jugular. "One more move Tiger. I fucking dare you!" He said, sounding more like the Inuyasha she knew.

She did as instructed, even though Kelly was anything but likely to comply. But she did manage it. Leaving Inuyasha and Kyle upstairs alone.

Inuyasha closed the door behind his mate, pup, and sister in law. Turned around, and slammed Kyle against the wall. "I said I wouldn't kill you, but I never said anything about beating the shit out of you." He sneered, before ramming his knee into the mans stomach.

Kyle groaned.

"You could smell me freshly on her, you knew my pup was inside of her, and you still fucking went for her. You probably know about my story with her, so you should have fucking figured I'd come back, and kick the living snot out of you. But I just guess you're too stupid to figure that out. Not my problem." He said, pulling his fist back, and slamming it into the mans jaw.

"She's mine. She'll never be yours, you sick fuck, and your life is over. Remember what Sesshoumaru said? One more time, and you'd be back in the caves. Remember them sicko? Cold places aren't they? But allot of low life youkai's to fuck aren't there?" Inuyasha continued to patronize his victim. As he hit him repeatedly, Kyle never even tried to fight back. Maybe he liked the pain, or figured he deserved it.

Inuyasha didn't care what he wasn't fighting back. But decided to patronize him about that too. "What? Are you only used to the bitch's mate killing her, and not you? You fucking coward!" And he slammed his fist into the youkai's nose, hearing a satisfying crunch.

Inuyasha let him slump to the floor in an undignified heap. "I didn't want my mate to see that. It wasn't pretty. And she might still have a soft spot for you. She's like that, kind to everyone. And you were gonna take advantage of that. Jack-ass."

He turned to the door, and was about to open it when Kyle started speaking, in a gurgle that made it apparent there was blood in his mouth. Allot of it. "You're taking advantage of her trust."

The hanyou whirled around. "What the fuck are you talking about now?"

He smirked, as much as he could with a broken nose, and black eye. "That little story of you and that bitch from New York could make her very angry. I wonder, have you told her yet?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, before narrowing into slits. "I could still change my mind about killing you."

He laughed. then starting hacking up blood, showing he had broken ribs. "I'll take that as a no. Have fun with that. She'll come to me after you break her heart."

**

* * *

I'm extremly sorry to report, that I'm hanging up my keyboard for good. This will be my last work, maybe a one-shot every now and then, but that's it. There will be no sequel to this story either. I'm very sorry to those of you who were waiting for it. But for personal reasons, I can no longer be an active member of this site. I'm sorry. But thank you to all of you who have been there for me through all of my stories. They will forever remain in my heart. Thank you. - Fu Fu**


	14. 9 The Hospital

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

Inuyasha came out of the elevator twenty minutes after they'd left upstairs.

"What took you so long?" Kagome asked, rolling down the window to the convertible. Kelly was lying down in the back seat. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"No. I should have, but I didn't." Inuyasha replied. Sounding sort of distant.

Kagome looked at him with a frown. "Are you okay? I promise you, we're all alright. Thank you for saving us. Inuyuki and Kelly are asleep."

Inuyasha looked at the sleeping teenager. "Not a good idea, wake her up, she needs to go to the hospital. And I need to call Sesshoumaru. Roll up the window again, and stay in there till I get back. I need to go lock Shippou's truck." And he walked off across the pavement. Pulling out his cell phone as he went.

He still wasn't sure how he'd found the place. All he knew was it was some sort of instinct. Probably the same instinct that had lead him to the park earlier that day, after he had been at the shrine not long before.

He found his brothers number, and listened to the phone ring. As he started locking Shippou's truck.

"No-Tashio" came his brothers voice.

"Hey fluffy. How's it hanging?" Inuyasha asked, in his distinct English drawl.

His brother laughed dryly. "What do you want brother. Unlike you, I have things I need to do."

Inuyasha sighed. "I may need a cover up."

There was silence for a moment. "Dare I ask why?"

"Kyle Yustsuyu. He went after Kagome. And my pup. By the way, you're an uncle! Anyways, I kicked the shit out of him, and he needs to be shipped to the caves ASAP. Thanks bro!"

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone. "So, your temper, once again, got you into trouble."

"Hey! I didn't do it in front of Kags. Besides, what would you have done if this fuck went after Rin? Huh? He's probably doing it for revenge too. He knows about the New York thing, I knew that would come back one day to bite me in the ass." He mumbled.

Sesshoumaru smiled on the other end of the phone. "Baka brother. You are the largest of them all. I'll see what I can do about Yustsuyu. Now, I have things to do half-breed. goodbye."

"See yea fluffy. tell the brats I said hi. That includes your wife!" And he hung up the phone. It was amazing sometimes how he and his brother had changed towards each other over the years. They were really brothers now, and not enemies. It was kind of nice. He was still a bastard though.

Inuyasha walked back towards his convertible, and was happy to see Kelly sitting up in the seat, holding an instant ice-pack to her head.

He walked up to the drivers side door, and raped on the window. Kagome smiled at him, and unlocked it. "I can unlock it for you right?"

He smirked. "Yea. But oh no! We can't go to the hospital! someone's mate will get mad at them!" He said, turning in his seat to see a unsmiling Kelly.

She glared at him. "I was just takin down, knocked out, I have a cold head, and pounding headache. Don't. mess with me." She grounded out between clenched teeth.

Inuyasha smirked. Turned the car on, and pulled out the drive way. Heading for the nearest hospital. "Kags, " He said, pulling out his phone, and tossing it to her. "Shippou's number should be in there under 'brat', call him and tell him where we are. Kelly, you and baby alright back there?"

She glared again. "The baby's just fine. Me, not so much, I'm being forced to stay awake, when my eyelids feel like the have 50 pound weights tangling off em, my head feels like it's read to split open, and I have the very unpleasant taste of blood in my mouth. Not to mention, I have to pee, and puck. But other then that, just peachy."

Kagome called Shippou, and he answer with a quick. "Hello? Inuyasha? Is she okay? Where is she? How's our kit?"

"Slow down Shippou, she may have a concussion, but she's fine. We're going to the hospital right now to get her checked out. She's in the back seat, and in a very bad mood." Kagome replied.

"I'd imagine. If she's got a concussion, that means she lost a fight. That must have pissed her off." He said, the small smirk apparent in his voice.

"You know!" Kelly yelled out, waking Inuyuki with a start. "That's a very loud cell phone you green fur ball!"

Kagome smiled. "Hormonal women. You'll learn to love em Shippou."

"I already do. Anyways, I would meet you at the hospital, but someone took my truck. I might be able to jack Sango's car, but no promises." Shippou said. "I love you honey!" He called to Kelly. She just glared at the phone.

* * *

They went to the local Youkai/Hanyou hospital. Kagome had been there many times, after Jake had transferred her there.

The emergency room didn't seem to be busy. It had a few people in it, but they seemed to be uninjured. Probably waiting for someone else.

Inuyasha carried Inuyuki up to the counter, while Kagome lead Kelly behind him.

"She may have a concussion, she's carrying a hanyou child, and she's mate of a No-Tashio. Treat her well."

The youkai women nodded. But before she lead her away, Inuyasha whispered something in Kelly's ear. She nodded, before disappearing through a pair of double doors.

Inuyasha and Kagome proceeded to sit in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs in silence, with Inuyuki still sleeping in her car seat.

"What did you say to her?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at the double doors. "To stay away from Yustsuyu no matter what, or her mate would skewer me."

Kagome smiled, and then looked over at her daughter. She was just waking up, and blinking innocently at her mother. A far off expression came over Kagome's face, as she thought.

After a few minutes, the question came, "What was he talking about?"

Inuyasha turned to look at his mate. "Who?"

"Kyle. He was gonna tell me something. What was he talking about? " She asked slowly, but then said, much quicker at the look on his face, " I know you know, so don't even try to tell me you don't."

Her mate sighed lightly. "A mistake. A big, stupid, mistake."

All of a sudden the doors to the emergency room burst open, and they wheeled in Kyle Yustsuyu on a stretcher. Inuyasha instantly stood up, and ran over to him. "This youkai is to be treated under heavy guard, by order of the No-Tashio. Don't let him leave!" Inuyasha roared demandingly to the nurse who came running up.

She nodded, and proceed through the double doors wheeling Yustsuyu.

Inuyasha came back over to sit next to her. He flopped down into a chair. "Great, if Shippou knows I let his mate, and that sicko be in the same building without supervision he'll kill me!"

Kagome patted his arm. "It'll be fine. What exactly did you do to him?"

"I was lenient. Very lenient. I could have killed him, probably should have." He said, burring his face in his hands.

They waited another ten minutes before a nurse came out, and told them Kelly had to be kept over night for observation. Shippou burst through the doors at that moment, demanding to know where his mate was, and where the hell the jerk was who had done this.

"She's fine No-Tashio Sama. And so is your kit. The youkai who did this to her is in much worst shape. I doubt she did that to him." The nurse said, with an inquiring eyebrow raise.

Inuyasha smirked. "Hell no she didn't do that, I did, and he deserved a whole hell of a lot more."

"You're lucky we got local police out of this case, or you'd be spending the night in a cell Inuyasha No-Tashio-Sama ." The nurse commented.

He smirked. "Now you'd never let that happen Miyu, for old times sake." Inuyasha commented.

She smiled. "You might be right on that one."

And she walked away, leading Shippou to his mate.

Kagome turned to hers, "Old times sake?"

He smirked again. "I used to work at this hospital not long before you were born. Me and Miyu were like siblings. She covered for me, and I covered for her."

Kagome smiled. "Let's get out of here, I'm exhausted, and I don't want my daughter to spend the night in an emergency room."

As she walked over to the mentioned infant, she heared a voice say. "Our daughter my love. Ours."

**

* * *

A couple more chapters, and then that's it. Thank you all for your patience. I'll probably post the rest of the story tonight. - Fu Fu**


	15. 10 Mistake Unveiled

**Sorry it's so short, but this is the end. Anyways, sianora! - Fu Fu**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

They entered the empty apartment laughing together. The baby once again, asleep. It seemed like all she ever did was sleep. They set her down on the recliner again, and sat down on the couch together.

Inuyasha went down, pulling her onto his lap. She giggled merrily. "What a hectic day!" She exclaimed. "My head is killing me."

He smiled genuinely, and kissed her on the forehead. "Better?"

she grinned. "Much."

His smile faded, as he looked into her eye. And then he covered her lips with his. All her thoughts went out the window as he pulled all her attention to him, the heat coursed through her veins at his touch, which was centered somewhere around her waist.

He pushed her backwards to lie on the couch, and started trailing kisses down her neck, as her hands tangled into his hair.

Suddenly he pulled away, and sat up. staring off into space with misty eyes in the dark apartment. As the sun had started to fall into the horizon.

Kagome sat up to, confused, and put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked.

He just shook his head. Closing his eyes, and a tear trailed down his cheek. The girl was amazed, she'd only ever seen him cry once before.

"What is it Inuyasha? Is it... not like you remembered?" She asked, fearing the answer above all else.

"No!" He said quickly. "It's just... it's been a long time. And there are things... you need to know first." He said slower. "Things that, could make you regret trusting me."

Kagome froze. Would she get to find out what the mistake was? She tightened her hold on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything my love. And I'll always trust you."

He wouldn't look at her. And she could hear his heavy breathing loud in her ear. "It was a long time ago. In New York. About, I don't know, thirty or forty years back. I got drunk. Really drunk and..." He trailed off, and winced. He was actually shaking.

He was scaring her. She'd never seen him like this before. She hoped she'd never have to. but it made her feel good inside that he willing to share this moment with her. Where all his defenses were down, and he was crying. "It's okay. Just keep going."

"I was drunk, but that's no excuse. I was lonely, and I missed you. It was about a week after the mooner landing, and I knew I was so close to finding you. But you were still out of my grasp. At a bar, a girl came onto me. And in my drunken mind, she looked like you. The events of that night will forever haunt me. And I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to happen. I barely even remember any of it, but I remember enough to know, that that night could destroy us." He whispered, in a shaking, weak voice. So unlike his usual drawl. "That's what Yustsuyu was talking about. That's what he was gonna tell you. But I promise, that was the truth, and that it'll never happen again."

Kagome's eyes had filled with tears the moment he'd said he was lonely. And now they were flowing down either side of her face with a ferocity. Inuyasha smelled them and winced, before pulling her into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I promise, it'll never happen again, and I'd die without you. I can't bare the thought of my life without you. Please, forgive me. I know I don't deserve it but-"

"You're rambling." She cut in. "And I can't stand the thought of life without you either." She whispered. Then sighed, wiping her face. "It's okay. I understand. You were drunk, and made a mistake. It's okay. I trust you. Remember?" She whispered again.

He smiled. And hugged her tighter. "Yea, I remember."

She pulled back and looked up at him again. Her eyes shinning brightly, a spark of passion extremely noticeable.

He covered her mouth in his again, with double the passion as before. pushing her back down on the couch as he did so.

And they made love late into the night. Finally reunited, after so many years of waiting. That all started with a promise for the future in the dead of night.

**

* * *

THE END**

**Thanks for all of those who have stuck by me through all my stories, this was the last of them. Thank you, and goodbye! - Fu Fu**


End file.
